Los mismos errores
by salviohexia
Summary: Los labios de la señora Walburga formaron una fina línea. Sirius sonrió con diversión, jamás entendería el insano deseo de su madre por buscarle mujer.


**_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2012/13" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**

Miss Lefroy, ojalá te guste.

* * *

─Cómo siempre, cómo siempre ─exclamaba enérgicamente Walburga Black, alzando sus brazos, caminando en círculos cual felino enjaulado por la habitación─. No puedes tomar una decisión a tiempo, y complicas todo.

Sirius, un jovencito de recién cumplidos quince años, estaba desparramado cómodamente en el enorme y mullido sofá de la sala. Estaba acostumbrado a que su madre le sermoneara y regañara por todo. Esa vez no era la excepción.

─Madre, apenas tengo quince años ─dijo distraídamente.

─Ya eres un hombre ─aseguró la señora Black.

─Ayer me recordaste, como por más de tres horas, que sólo era, y cito "un mocoso inexperto y estúpido" ─dijo Sirius con calma.

Los labios de la señora Walburga formaron una fina línea. Sirius sonrió con diversión, le recordaba a la profesora McGonagall cada que él, James, Peter y Remus se metían en problemas, que siendo sinceros era muy seguido.

─Ya madre, no te enojes. Cissa estará mejor con Malfoy.

─¡Su matrimonio hubiera sido ideal, admirable! ─exclamó la mujer─. Un enlace con dos miembros de la familia Black, tal y como debe ser.

─¡Es mi prima!, ¡y sólo tengo quince años! ─soltó Sirius. Cuando su madre le había avisado un año atrás que planeaba una boda entre él y Narcissa, Sirius casi vomitaba de puro asco.

─¡Y ya lo has arruinado todo!

Walburga comenzó otro sermón, éste, al igual que el que había tenido minutos (segundos) atrás se trataba de cómo gracias a su indecisión, Cygnus Black había sellado el trato que comprometía a su hija menor con el hijo de Abraxas Malfoy. Según su madre, había estado planeando ese enlace desde que él había nacido y ahora Sirius le había arruinado sus planes por no aceptar el contrato matrimonial. Sí cómo no. Cómo si Sirius se interesara en Cissa, y cómo si Cissa se interesara en un niño cinco años menor que ella.

─Pero esto no se va a quedar así ─prometió la señora Black con dramatismo.

Sirius rodó los ojos.

_**.**_

_**Los mismos errores  
o de cuando Walburga Black tuvo razón**_

_**.**_

De nuevo Sirius estaba sentado despreocupadamente en el enorme y cómodo sofá color azul marino, escuchando a su madre parlotear, con la pequeña diferencia de que ahora Regulus estaba también con ellos.

─Seguro piensas que ya te me has escapado de las manos ─gruñó la madre de Sirius y Regulus─, pero no. No. Te casaré con una muchacha de una perfecta y respetable familia sangre-pura aunque sea lo último que haga.

Sirius bufó. Jamás entendería el insano deseo de su madre por buscarle mujer; y no cualquier mujer, tenía que ser de una tradicional familia sangre-pura, preferentemente adinerada. Pobre Regulus, en un par de años estaría en los mismos predicamentos.

─Elige una ─dijo Walburga, mientras dejaba caer varios sobres grandes en la mesita de té.

Sirius y Regulus se inclinaron hacia adelante para ver.

Con un movimiento de varita, Walburga acomodó los sobres de papel amarillo. En el frente de cada uno se leían diferentes nombres femeninos: Adèle Dumont, Aimée Renaud, Linda Harper, Naoko Onoe, entre otros...

─¿Q-Qué es esto? ─preguntó Sirius, un tanto nervioso.

Walburga sonrió peligrosamente.

─Elige a tu prometida, cariño.

─No conozco a ninguna de esas mujeres ─protestó Sirius, poniéndose de pie. Regulus entrecerró los ojos, ya veía venir otra pelea fuerte.

─Dentro de cada sobre hay fotografías y la información necesaria para que elijas a la próxima señora Black ─dijo su madre solemne, como si eso ayudara en algo─. Todas esas jóvenes ya fueron analizadas por mí, pero puedo ayudarte a tomar una decisión si así lo deseas. Podría decirte mis favoritas.

Los grises ojos de Sirius brillaron con furia. Apretó los puños y la mandíbula.

─¿Cuál es tú problema? ─gritó─. ¿Por qué tienes esa manía de querer comprometerme con alguien?, ¿de qué te sirve a ti que yo me enlace o no?

Estaba harto ya de esa situación.

─¡Quiero que tengas una vida normal! ─exclamó su madre.

─¿Normal? Por favor madre, nada en esta asquerosa familia es normal.

Regulus cerró los ojos, esperando que algo se quebrara; muchos inocentes platos y tazas sufrían los efectos de los altercados entre su madre y su hermano mayor.

─Empezando por ti ─bramó Walburga─. Sólo mírate, Sirius. Vestido en esa... esa vulgar ropa de muggles.

Walburga siempre intentaba quemar la ropa muggle de Sirius para obligarlo a vestir túnicas ─cómo cada mago y bruja decente debe hacer─, pero su primogénito le había resultado un mago bastante, bastante hábil, y gracias a su habilidad seguía usando vaqueros de apariencia desgastada, horribles camisas de tela corriente, y chaquetas color negro que le daban apariencia de vagabundo.

─¿En serio?, ¿en serio? Hablas de ropa cuando tú trataste de matrimoniarme con una de mis primas, eso sí es vulgar y asqueroso.

─Es una tradición familiar.

─Pues todas tus tradiciones familiares me las paso por los...

Ni Walburga ni Regulus supieron por dónde se pasaba Sirius las tradiciones familiares, pues éste se había salido de la sala a paso apresurado, lo único que alcanzaron a escuchar fue el portazo de la entrada principal del 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Regulus, que se mordía el labio inferior con un poco de nerviosismo, volteó a ver a su madre. La señora Walburga murmuró varias cosas que él no pudo entender, luego de eso lo miró también con los ojos entrecerrados. Regulus tragó saliva.

─Ya lo convenceré ─le aseguró a su hijo menor─. Pero mientras aquí estas tú ─la sonrisa peligrosa volvió.

─¿Eh? ─parpadeó Regulus, el miedo visible en sus pálidos ojos.

Walburga Black agitó su varita, y los sobres amarillos desaparecieron, aunque unos de color blanco tomaron su lugar.

─A ver tú, elige una.

─Salazar ─suspiró apenas, con un enorme nudo en la garganta.

.

─Quiero que tengas una vida normal ─imitó Sirius burlonamente─, vida normal mis...

En un ataque de ansiedad se había salido de la casa. Sirius había caminado y caminado sin rumbo con tal de estar lejos de la fastidiosa de su madre.

Cuando al fin se detuvo alzó la vista y se dio cuenta de que no reconocía las calles. Maldijo en voz baja. Ojalá Cornamenta o Lunático estuvieran ahí, ellos se movían entre los muggles más fácilmente y aunque odiaba admitirlo tenían más práctica que él.

Sirius no se preocupó mucho, no era tan idiota como para caminar por dónde había llegado y ya no poder encontrar el camino a su casa, o siempre podía fingir un acento extranjero y pedir indicaciones. Sí, eso haría inmediatamente, no quería más problemas con la vieja loca.

Sirius apenas había dado media vuelta para regresar a casa cuando la vio.

─Por. Mer-lín.

Era alta, de piel blanca y aparentemente tersa, cabello castaño claro que brillaba con la luz del sol y se movía sensualmente con cada uno de sus pasos firmes… la chica más guapa que Sirius hubiera visto jamás. Y cómo para mejorar el paquete, era muggle.

Tenía dos opciones: regresar a casa con su madre y seguir discutiendo el hecho de que por ninguna manera elegiría a su prometida; o seguir a la guapa muggle que olía a caramelo. Por favor, no había que tener más de un dedo de sesos.

Sirius giró en su lugar, pero ya no vio a la muchacha, decidió caminar y buscarla, después de todo no sería difícil de localizar: pues aparte de alta y guapa, estaba usando unos nada discretos pantalones color naranja con una blusa rosa con estampado de florecitas; extraña combinación, pero él qué iba a entender de ropa, moda y mujeres.

Una mancha naranja y rosa entró en un establecimiento, Sirius apuró el paso. El establecimiento resultó ser una cafetería, Sirius pudo ver que la muggle recibía el cambio del cajero y se iba a sentar a una mesa cerca de las ventanas. Estaba sola.

Black planeó rápidamente: entrar caminando seguramente ─como si estuvieras en Hogwarts─, pedir la bebida de onda, caminar a la mesa de la muggle y sentarse frente a ella. Sólo bastaría con que le sonriera coquetamente o le guiñara un ojo, después de todo, él era Sirius Black, y era bastante apuesto.

Apenas iba a abrir la puerta de cristal cuando se arrepintió. ¡Él era Sirius Black! Nunca había hablado adecuadamente con una chica en los cuatro años que tenía en Hogwarts, no sabía lo suficiente de muggles como para entablar una conversación con ellos ─no podía llegar y decir " ¿Qué te pareció la nueva de los Mantícora?" ni tampoco "¿Ya probaste la nueva Nimbus 1500?, ¿verdad que supera por mucho a la Nimbus 1001?". ¿Siquiera llevaba dinero muggle? Inconscientemente se metió la mano a un bolsillo trasero, por suerte se encontró la billetera muggle que de milagro contenía dinero no-mágico.

Casi se vuelve a guardar la billetera cuando vio que tenía un logo algo peculiar que le llamó la atención: The Beatles. ¿The Beatles? ¿Qué demo-? Oh.

Oh.

Gracias, gracias bendito James Potter por tu perfecto y glorioso regalo de Navidad. ¡Claro! James le había regalado esa billetera en la Navidad del año pasado, le había dicho que The Beatles era un grupo muggle de rock n' roll muy popular, él había escuchado algunas de sus canciones y le habían parecido bastante buenas.

La música siempre era un buen tema para empezar una conversación, ¿no? ¿No?

Con un supuesto aire de confianza, Sirius entró en la pequeña cafetería. Se acercó a la caja, pidió una taza de té negro y pagó con el cambio exacto. Sonrió coquetamente y caminó a donde estaba la guapa muchacha, mirando hacia la poca transitada calle.

─¿Te molesta que me siente? ─dijo en un tono disque galante.

Ella giró su rostro hacia él. Su piel sí era muy blanca, de apariencia sumamente suave y hasta tenía pecas, sus ojos eran una extraña combinación entre color verde claro y miel. La joven lo examinó de pies a cabeza, y luego de meditarlo un poco asintió.

─Soy Nicolas ─dijo al sentarse.

─Ady ─contestó ella, sin siquiera sonreír un poquito.

Sirius estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando Ady habló primero.

─Sabes Nicolas, eres un poco extraño ─dijo ella, después le dio un trago a su botella de Coca-Cola.

─¿Por qué dices eso? ─confianza a la basura. Hasta Peter iba a burlarse de él cuando les contara.

─Pues porque te quedaste en la puerta del café por más de cinco minutos, primero mirando al piso y luego a tu billetera. ¿Estás enfermo o algo así?

Sirius sintió que se sonrojaba, pero la vergüenza no afectó a los engranes de su cerebro que se movían a toda máquina.

─Ah, ¿me estuviste viendo por más de cinco minutos? ─preguntó engreída y coquetamente.

Las blancas y pecosas mejillas de Ady se tornaron de un llamativo color rosa, la chica desvió la vista hacia su sándwich y sonrió con timidez.

─No. Bueno, tal vez ─admitió.

Al estómago de Sirius llegó una repentina y nueva sensación que no sabía si le gustaba o no. Oh dioses. ¿Qué debía decirle ahora? ¿"Ady, eres increíblemente guapa y me encanta tu olor a caramelo"? No... eso no estaba bien.

─No recuerdo haberte visto por aquí antes ─le dijo al fin.

Por supuesto que él nunca salía del 12 de Grimmauld Place. Pero esa era una frase común a la hora de conocer a alguien que te parecía atractivo. O al menos es lo que siempre escuchaba de los chicos mayores en el colegio.

─Obvio no ─dijo Ady, encogiéndose de hombros─. Yo vivo en París, mi papá está en un viaje de negocios y yo lo acompaño. Es aburrido, pero espero que no tarde más y ya podamos regresar a casa.

Sirius no pudo evitar que su rostro reflejara su decepción.

─Oh, eso quiere decir que Londres no te esta gustando mucho, ¿eh? ─trató.

─No me había interesado hasta ahora ─susurró Ady.

Una mesera dejó la taza de té que Sirius había pedido y se marchó prontamente. Sirius casi derrama el líquido en la mesa cuadrada de madera, se sentía bastante torpe.

─Tienes un aspecto de chico rudo ─rió Ady─, ¿y pides té?

─El león no es cómo lo pintan ─se encontró respondiendo. Sirius agradeció que Ady no fuera una chica de Hogwarts, él había sonado como si estuviera haciendo una estúpida broma de Gryffindor.

.

Se quedó charlando con Ady por horas.

Hablar con ella era relativamente sencillo, las palabras fluían naturalmente y para nada se sentía incómodo. Sin importar que tuviera que fingir era un muggle aunque no sabía mucho sobre ellos.

Sirius le dijo que su grupo favorito era The Beatles, y resultó que también era el de Ady.

─Mi canción favorita es "I wanna be your man" ─mintió Sirius. No era esa su canción favorita de la banda, mas el título era muy, muy apropiado, al menos de momento.

─Buena canción ─asintió alegremente Ady. Se mordió el labio inferior y luego se inclinó sobre la mesa para susurrarle al oído─: la canción que más me gusta de ellos es "Hold me tight".

Por. Mer-lín.

Ady le contó que su padre le estaba enseñando cómo conducir, pero que estaba batallando a la hora de meter los cambios; Sirius admitió que jamás había manejado un auto, pero que sí era un experto en la motocicleta… aunque sólo hubiera montado una un par de veces.

─Pues se supone que manejar carro y moto es similar, ¿no? ─preguntó ella, inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

─En la forma de meter los cambios ─le dijo Sirius, como si en verdad tuviera experiencia.

─Andar motocicleta suena más divertido, como con más… adrenalina.

─¡Es lo mejor! ─exclamó con emoción─. Te sientes completamente libre, como si fueras un pájaro y pudieras volar.

Sobre todo cuando la motocicleta en verdad podía volar. Rayos, tenía ganas de visitar de nuevo al tío Alphard, él era genial, seguro que otra vez le prestaba su perfecta Triumph Bonneville T1220 modelo 1959.

Los ojos de Ady brillaron de una forma que Sirius no pudo explicar. Ella puso su mano sobre la de él.

─Tal vez podrías enseñarme a andar en moto ─dijo suavemente─. Digo, algún día.

─A-algún día ─asintió Sirius. Qué asco, le estaba sudando la mano y quería limpiársela, pero no quería darle a la chica parisina la impresión equivocada.

Sirius se quejó de lo aburrida y conservadora que era su madre, Ady hizo lo mismo, hasta llamó a su padre de una forma nada respetuosa varias veces.

─Y es que no para de criticarme ─bufó la castaña.

─Por la ropa… ─empezó Sirius, hablando de su madre.

─Por la música… ─siguió Ady.

─Por las calificaciones…

─Por los amigos ─dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Se miraron a los ojos seriamente por unos segundos antes de echarse a reír a carcajadas.

Todo estaba saliendo de lo lindo, hasta que Ady vio la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

─Oh no. ¡Ya son las seis, mi padre me matará!

─¿Te acompaño hasta tu casa… hotel? ─se ofreció Sirius. Unos minutos de diferencia no harían que Walburga se pusiera menos histérica.

─No. Puedo ir yo sola, pero gracias ─sonrió ella sinceramente. Sacó un bolígrafo de su bolso, tomó una servilleta y garabateó algo ahí. ─Por si quisieras hablar de nuevo.

─S-seguro ─tartamudeó Sirius, guardándose la servilleta en la chaqueta.

Los dos se pusieron de pie, y se movieron hasta quedar uno frente a otro. ¿QUÉ TENÍA QUE HACER AHORA? Maldita incertidumbre.

Ady rió sonora y bonitamente, dio otro paso más hacia Sirius, se puso de puntillas y lo besó en los labios. Sirius se quedó en un mini-shock por .005 segundos hasta que cerró los ojos y torpemente puso sus temblorosas y sudorosas manos en las caderas de la chica con olor a caramelo.

¡Su primer beso! James se moriría de envidia.

Si bien fue algo torpe porque no tenía idea de cómo besar a alguien, fue una experiencia genial.

Ady se separó de él y Sirius la soltó lentamente. Ambos jóvenes estaban sonrojados y sonrientes, incluso sus respiraciones se habían agitado.

─Nos vemos después, Nicolas ─suspiró ella.

─Nos vemos luego, Ady ─dijo él. Y ella corrió fuera de la cafetería.

La servilleta tenía varios números, Ady había escrito "Llámame cuando quieras, Nicolas".

Sirius salió felicísimo del café. Había besado a una chica. Y no una chica común y corriente, no; sino a la más guapa de todo el mundo. De acuerdo, podía estar exagerando pero no le importó. Caminó, caminó y caminó hasta que se detuvo y se dio cuenta de que había llegado a casa. Guau, todavía no podía creerlo. No podía esperar para decírselo a James, Remus y Peter.

Entró a su casa sólo para ser recibido con:

─¿DÓNDE ESTUVISTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO?

Los desagradables gritos de su madre.

─Por ahí, paseando ─dijo él, con un tono bastante alegre para el problema en el que se había metido.

Walburga frunció el entrecejo, más de lo normal. Sirius la ignoró y se fue directamente a su cuarto.

.

_Una semana después, Hogwarts:_

─Y no me quería soltar, prácticamente me suplicaba que la siguiera besando.

─No te creo nada ─dijo James, no se lo iba a admitir a Sirius, pero estaba algo celoso de él.

─Yo sí creo… ─empezó Peter─, sí creo que el que suplicaba por besos eras tú.

Remus soltó una carcajada y chocó la mano con Peter. James no sabía si reír junto a ellos o seguir mirando a Sirius de manera acusadora. Era imposible que ese idiota engreído hubiera tenido una cita real con una chica antes que él.

─Bueno, explícame una cosa ─pidió James, acomodándose los lentes con un dedo─, de todos los nombres del mundo... ¿tenías que ponerte Nicolas?

─Merlín, Potter, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió que fuera más muggle que Sirius ─respondió Black a la vez que se encogía de hombros.

─Oye, pero qué te dijo tu madre sobre elegir prometida ─recordó Remus.

─Sólo digamos que estoy a nadita de ser borrado del árbol familiar.

─Ni que fuera tan especial ─dijo Peter, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

─¿Y sí la llamaste? ─preguntó James. Había tratado de cambiar el tema, pero resultaba que tenía bastante curiosidad de detalles.

─Claro que no ─exclamó Sirius, negando con la cabeza─, no es como si esperara verla de nuevo. Es una muggle que vive en París, ¿cuántas posibilidades hay?

─Ya encontrarás a alguien ─murmuró Remus.

_Mientras tanto en Beauxbatons..._

Adèle Dumont se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo completo en el baño de chicas. Se recogía su suave cabello castaño claro en una simple y elegante coleta. Arrugaba la nariz, qué asco, a ella las pecas le iban bastante mal, otra cosa sería si fuera pelirroja como su madre.

─Ady, así te ves bien ─aseguraba Marie, su mejor amiga. Que se acomodaba la falda celeste del uniforme.

─En vacaciones me acostumbré a llevar el cabello suelto ─suspiró Adèle.

─Sí, sí. Háblame más de tu viaje a Londres.

Adèle miró a su amiga por el reflejo.

─¡No pude ver casi nada de Londres! ─exclamó enojada─. Papá me llevó porque estaba esperando comprometerme con algún idiota.

Su familia era la peor de todas. Sus padres y sus tíos todavía eran del tipo que convenían matrimonio para sus hijos con magos o brujas sangre-pura que nadaran en galeones. Eran bastante asquerosos y anticuados.

─Uh, qué mal. ¿Qué idiota?, ¿al menos era lindo? ─preguntó Marie con diversión. Ella no entendería, su familia era muggle. Era normal.

Adèle y Marie salieron del baño y caminaron en dirección al comedor para tomar la merienda.

─No sé, no pude verlo ─se encogió de hombros─. El tipo era un tal Sirius Black ─gruñó Ady.

Su amiga rió.

─Con el nombre de idiota basta, ¿no?

─Deja tú a ese idiota, conocí al chico más lindo en una cafetería ─suspiró la castaña─. Fue casi cómo un cuento de hadas. Él era agradable, gracioso, guapo...

─¿Pero?

─¡Era muggle! Ugh... ¡Muggle! ─Adèle casi se jala los cabellos, pero se contuvo perfectamente─. Estuve dos horas con él hablando de grupos de música muggle y vehículos muggle. Fue bien difícil no preguntarle cosas como "¿Qué te pareció el nuevo álbum de los Mantícora?" y "¿Ya tienes la nueva Nimbus 1500?, ¿verdad que le gana a la Nimbus 1001?".

Adèle gruñó de nuevo, cruzándose de brazos.

─Antes de irme de la cafetería le escribí un número en una servilleta y le dije que era mío, para que me hablara siempre que quisiera.

Marie rió otra vez.

─En tu casa no hay teléfono.

─Lo sé. Sólo eran dígitos al azar, ojalá el pobre no marque jamás, se enojaría conmigo.

─Ay Ady, no te preocupes, ya encontrarás a alguien perfecto para ti. Alguien perfecto para ti aprobado por tu padre ─añadió Marie.

A Marie no le parecía que Adèle fuera a tener problemas a la hora de elegir pareja, después de todo era bastante agradable y era muy bonita. Pero no sólo eso, los Dumont eran la familia sangre-pura más rica de Francia. Pretendientes le iban a sobrar, alguno de esos tenía que ser un chico guapo y agradable.

…algún chico guapo, agradable y valiente. Adèle tenía una reputación de ser algo rebelde, pero lo que pasaba era que quería probar la vida muggle y no muchos veían eso bien.

─Oye, ¿besaste al muggle? ─preguntó Marie con curiosidad.

─No... bueno sí ─dijo Ady, completamente sonrosada─. Sí, una vez, pero fue algo tierno.

─¡Uh! ¡Cuenta!

─Pues bueno, estábamos los dos…

_**Fin**_

.

Miss Lefroy, ojalá hayas tenido una bonita Navidad, que tengas un excelente 2013 y que estés pasando un bonito día de Reyes. Ojalá la historia te guste *cruza los dedos* o que al menos la disfrutes un poquito. Estuvo algo difícil escribir este fic, pero te lo "entrego/regalo" con cariño. *se desmaya*


End file.
